resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
SRPA Station Igloo/Transcript
Cutscene: Sedated 22 Kilometers Outside London, England July 15, 1951 6:02 AM A SRPA U/AV-17 Hawk VTOL flies over the outskirts of London. Sergeant Nathan Hale is seen walking up a snowy hill where the VTOL spots and lands near him. Black Ops disembark and surround Nathan at gunpoint. Nathan walks up to the VTOL and climbs into it. He is then suddenly grabbed and restrained by two Black Ops. Hale struggles and the Black Ops pin him down on the deck. *'Nathan Hale:' GET OFF ME! *'Black Ops 1:' Easy, Sergeant. It's harmless. A third Black Ops injects Hale with a sedative at his neck. Hale stops struggling and the Black Ops holding him down pull him to his feet. Once standing, Hale wearily attempts to fight. One of the Black Ops draws his pistol at Hale. Cowed, Hale stops fighting, and then collapses into unconsciousness. From Hale's perspective, he slowly wakes up to see Major Richard Blake. *'Richard Blake:' I apologize for the sedative, but until we know how far along you are, we have to consider you a threat. I'm Major Richard Blake, director of Advanced Tactical Ops at SRPA. *'Nathan Hale:' Where are you taking me? *'Richard Blake:' SRPA research facility in Iceland. Survivors of Project Abraham undergo mandatory testing before entering the mainland. It's just protocol, Sergeant. Answers will come in due time... Screen fades into the title intro of ''Resistance 2.'' Cutscene SRPA Station Igloo Hólar, Iceland July 15th, 1951 - 6:19PM WET (Western European Time zone) *'India Eighty Two:' India-Eight-Two to Tower. come in, May Day, May Day! *'Richard Blake:' Goliath at 3 o'clock. It's got a bead on us! *'India Eighty Two:' India-Eight-Two requesting emergency landing. *'Victor One:' The fuel line's hit! We're losing the left rotor! A projectile from the Goliath hits Victor One, causing him to let go off the gun canon and fall out of the other side of the VTOL to his death. *'India Eighty Two:' India-Eight-Two to Tower- *'Richard Blake:' Screw the tower! Bring her down here! Victor-Two, take the cannon! *'Black Ops 2:' Tail rotor's down! Victor Two runs to the canon and starts to use it. *'Richard Blake:' Keep her steady! *'Black Ops 2:' We're going down! *'Richard Blake:' Brace for impact! The VTOL goes down and crashes into some rocks. Hale regains consciousness and finds only Maj. Blake with him. *'Richard Blake:' Com-One, we have a goliath approaching from the east! We need all available ground units on that target! *'Com-One Radio:' That's a no go, Major. We have multiple breach points. All remaining personnel are standing guard over Daedalus. *'Richard Blake:' Dammit! Hale, take this and follow me. We have to find a way inside the base. Maj. Blake hand HE .44 Magnum over to Hale and they run into a building. *'Richard Blake:' We're blocked in here. We have to clear a path. Do you know how to use that Magnum? All weapons have a secondary function. A tactical lesson we learned from the Chimera. In the Magnum's case it's got a remote detonation rounds. Try it. Try aim and shot at the propane tank. Hale shoots the propane tank. *'Richard Blake:' Good. The secondary fire is right beneath the trigger. Use that to detonate the rounds. Hale detonates the round blowing a hole through a wall in the building. Three Hybrids attack him but he quickly kills them. Maj. Blake and Hale proceed through the building. *'Richard Blake:' We have to slow down that Goliath. Grab the LAARK. At this range it should be able to take out the rear exhaust ports. Hale fires a rocket at the Goliath, which destroys one of the Goliath's exhaust vents. *'Richard Blake:' Nice shot! Command, come in! The Goliath is damaged! Get Kappa Team out here with demo kits. Hale, we've got to keep moving! If it locks onto our position it'll... Goliath turns to face them Shit, it's on us! Move! let’s go! Maj. Blake kicks down a door and him and Hale sprint into a pipe as missiles from the Goliath begin to rain down. They get inside the pipe, which is partly blocked by the corpse of a Hybrid. *'Richard Blake:' Grab the bullseye off that hybrid. Hale is forced to crouch to exit the pipe, grabbing the Chimeran assault rifle as he goes. As Blake and Hale emerge, they turn a corner, only to come under attack from a unit of Hybrids clambering over the fence. They duck into cover and start shooting as the Goliath passes over them. After a short firefight, all the Chimera are killed. *'Richard Blake:' Nice work, Sergeant. Let's move. *'Nathan Hale:' Where are we going? *'Richard Blake:' The Detention Wing! Hale and Blake move towards a nearby wall and enter through a hole the Goliath smashed in it. They appear to be now in some form of prison complex. Hale and Blake head for a gantry ahead of them. *'Richard Blake:' Stay close, and watch your back. Now that the wall's down they can flood in any second. Over here! Hale and Blake move along the gantry, heading straight then left. As they turn left, two hybrids on the far wall start shooting, but they are quickly dispatched. Hale and Blake continue to follow the gantry until they come to an open area at the top of a staircase down. *'Com One Radio:' Major, we've lost Lima Team! Repeat, Lima is down! We have a breach point at the East Wing! *'Richard Blake:' Dammit! Hale, find some cover, We've got heavy incoming! Hale and Blake take cover as a group of Hybrids begin to make their way along the gantry. As they approach, the pair start shooting; the Hybrids fire back, but are soon been wiped out. *'Richard Blake:' Nice work, Sergeant. Command, we've secured the east entrance. Send ground teams to barricade the breach. *'Com One Radio:' Copy that, Major. Blake and Hale descend down the staircase behind them and follow the path until they come to a locked door with a keypad. Blake begins entering the code. *'Richard Blake:' Command, we're in the Detention Wing and are en route to Daedalus. Have a station chief standing by with the kill code. *'Com One Radio:' Sir, we've recalled all personnel from that sector. If we evac now the air hawks can take him out! *'Richard Blake:' angrily Get me that damn code or find me someone who can. *'Com One Radio:' Yes, Major. The door opens. Hale and Blake enter into a small open courtyard, only to come under fire from Drones. They take out the drones and move forward until they come to another open door. They head through and turn right; another locked door blocks their way forward. *'Richard Blake:' I'll get the door. Cover me. *'Com One Radio:' Sir, we've located Dr. Malikov; he's on the northwest tarmac awaiting evac. *'Richard Blake:' Keep that bird grounded until I get the code. Have him radio me on this channel. Drones descend from above and start shooting, but Hale holds them off long enough for Blake to get the door open. '' *'Richard Blake:' Move it out. ''They head through it and come to another courtyard. Hybrids on the gantries overlooking them shoot down, but they swiftly take them out. *'Richard Blake:' Nice work, Sergeant. Let's move. With all enemies down, Hale and Blake head left down a small passageway until they come to a small control room, blocked by a large steel gate. *'Richard Blake:' This is it. We found it. Beyond the gate, a strange Chimeran creature (Daedalus) is held inside an electrical field. Blake heads for another keypad by the door while Hale stands guard. A small squad of Hybrids appear and attack, but Hale wipes them out. *'Com One Radio:' Sir, I've got Dr. Malikov. Patching him through now. Go ahead, Doctor. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov Radio:' Major, I am afraid there is a problem. The code cannot be entered from that location without deactivating the perimeter shield! *'Richard Blake:' Fine, just do it! *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov Radio:' You understand, the containment shielding will be lowered- *'Richard Blake:' (yelling) DO IT! From the room behind the steel gate, there is an audible sound of something powering down. Looking through, Hale can see the electrical field is gone. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov Radio:' Now enter Alpha-Echo-Seven-Echo-Four-Nine. Cutscene As Blake enters the code, alarms start blaring from inside the chamber; Daedalus, now free of his confines, moves to the gate and starts smashing his way through. *'Richard Blake:' Back up! Back up!! Hale and Blake start to retreat as the gate finally collapses under Daedalus's assault. Blake raises his Carbine, but before he can get a shot, Daedalus smashes him aside, turns to Hale, seizes him with one of his tentacles and lifts Hale up to his face. *'Daedalus:' They are calling to us. Can you hear them? It is beautiful. Daedalus drops Hale and flies off, heading for freedom. Blake and Hale pick themselves up and head through the smashed gate, looking for a way out. *'Richard Blake:' All units, this is Blake! We have a code black! Daedalus has escaped! Air hawks, divert all ordinance to South Wing grids A through D! Repeat, South Wing is now the primary target! All ground units seal the south wing exits! Hale Follow me, Sergeant! Gameplay Hale and Blake head through the chamber to a staircase leading up to a control room. They pass through the room and then down an escape hatch into a series of storage tunnels. Hybrids attack them in the tunnels but the pair are able to fight their way out of the tunnels to the exit, where they spot the Goliath still fighting. *'Richard Blake:' Command. The goliath is still active! Put me through to the Kappa CO! *'Com One Radio:' We can't locate him, sir. He's either out of range or KIA! *'Richard Blake:' Hale, grab another LAARK! does so Wait for him to turn away from us, then target those exhaust ports. that moment, a flight of [[F-86 Sabre|F-86 Sabres] fly past, bombing the Goliath as they pass. The Goliath turns to keep tracking its targets, exposing its exhaust ports. Hale fires a rocket, destroying another port] Nice shot! Goliath begins to turn back towards them I think you pissed him off! and Blake run for it as the Goliath starts firing at their position Stay close. We need to stick together. Come on, let's move! Hale, we gotta go! Hale and Blake run from their position, across open ground, dodging missile fire from the Goliath until they find cover under a ruined bridge. The Goliath, having lost sight of them, begins to move off. *'Richard Blake:' Airfield's on the other side of this gorge. and Blake use the rubble of the bridge to cross the gorge, jumping across a particularly large gap, and manage to make it to the other side. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov Radio:' Major, this is Malikov. The soldiers outside the South Wing have been killed. I am afraid it is likely that Daedalus escaped. *'Richard Blake:' Copy that. We'll begin an aerial search when the evac is complete. Get your plane gassed up and ready for takeoff. Hale and Blake watch as the Goliath crosses the river, smashing a hole in the wall of the complex their side of the gorge. Hale and Blake pass through the hole, entering another storage tunnel. They wend their way through the tunnel, taking out a group of Hybrids blocking the exit. Once they are down, Hale and Blake exit the tunnel, to find themselves stood by the Goliath, which is trying to destroy the planes on the airfield just ahead. Hale grabs another LAARK. *'Richard Blake:' You have the shot, take it! fires and destroys a third exhaust port Nice shot! Now too badly damaged to continue functioning, the Goliath slowly but surely begins to collapse, falling to the ground, exploding from the inside out as it falls. Once it is down, Hale and Blake head through an aircraft hanger in front of them, towards a large plane waiting for them. Hale and Blake quickly board; onboard are Malikov and Com One. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' All SRPA personnel have been evacuated. We are ready for takeoff, Major. *'Com One:' Major, we've got hostiles. *'Richard Blake': Everyone on the plane! Blake, Hale, Malikov and a Black Ops Soldier enter the gargo bay. *'C-130 Hercules Pilot': Runway is clear, we are go for takeoff. The plane's rear door closes and it begins to move for takeoff. Fade to black. Category:Resistance 2 Transcripts